World trip!
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: This is a crossover with: Shugo chara, Jewel pet, and Pretty rhythm. Pairings: MARsxCallings Tadamu Kutau and Yuukari. Sorry if you are and Amuto or KukaixYaya fan this is my story so if you are a fan of these 2 don't read. The anime meet up at Seiyo and Saaya blows it up. They will go on a world trip in groups and meet other anime characters. R&R :P
1. chapter 1

**Hiya! I know I haven't updated in a while. I will try and work on that. I am Alice in the story.**

**Akari: Enjoy!**

**Amu: Read!**

**Alma: Review!**

**Everyone else: WORLD TRIP HERE WE COME!**

Chappy 1: Start!

Akari (P.O.V)

I was walking to school talking with Alma and Yuuma. (**Oh yeah. In this story MARs and Calling knew each other since they were 3 and their parents secretly made them engaged. Same goes for Akari, Yuuma and Alma Except they haven't found someone for Alma.)**

"Hey guys. Tomorrow we're transferring, right?" Asked Alma. We do everything together.

"Yeah. I hope there are no more people who are arrogant and think their popular from being rich." I said

and we all agreed.

After school...

We went to the mall for snacks. We got pretzels and smoothies and headed home. I waved bye and so did they because we all had pretzels in stuffing our mouth.

I packed my stuff in my pink suitcase and we got in the car. My parents were sleeping the whole time I was at school and the mall so my dad were driving while the moms sleep for their shift in the morning and next night. Me and Onee-Chan had our own rows so we have room. We were lucky enough to have a car with 1 more chair in the front for Yuuma and Alma's mom and Surprisingly our parents had a seating arrangement paper so Me and everyone else who were not adults sweat dropped.

Alma and Onee-Chan were next to each other and Me...with...Yuuma. \\\ EEEEEE!

When they got in we started driving again. This will be a 2 day drive without getting out of the car! for lunch and dinner we can have fast food. OMG! I will be next to Yuuma for 2 whole days and 3 nights. Oh yeah. We got to wear our pj's in the car.

"Waah! Alma Kawaii!" I said.

Her face was a little red but she was wearing a light purple 50% silk night gown with of course matching shorts underneath.

"Arigato, Akari. You too." She replied. mine was like hers but it was hot pink with a bow attached to it.

Yuuma P.O.V

Akari looked cute. I am kinda glad it was night so she couldn't see my pink face. And I get to sit next to her for a few days. Wait... WHAT ON EARTH AM I SAYING! SHE IS JUST A CHILHOOD FRIEND!

Normal P.O.V

When they got in the car, They all got out their Ipads. Akari's had a hot pink bedazzled case and in white akari's name was bedazzled in the middle of the back. Alma's is like akari's except it is purple and has 'Alma' on it. Monoka's is the same but with her name and the case is yellow. Yuuma's is black with the his name made out of fire.

"Kids! Remember to turn the brightness down so it won't cause an accident." Said Akari's mom.

"Hai~!" they replied.

After a few hours Akari had to use the bathroom so she went. (They are in a car with a full bathroom and a mini fridge and basket for snacks next to each row.)

While Akari was in there Alma decided to tease Yuuma quietly. She put her knees on her seat and got up to face him. (Yuukari is in the last row and Alma and Monoka are in the middle row.)

"Sooo, Are you happy that you are sitting next to Akari~" She said in a teasing tone. Yuuma's face turned red but it was dark so it did not show.

"I'm ok but with that tone I will go with no." he stated.

Akari got back but put her Ipad next to her, hugged her pillow and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Soon Yuuma and everyone got tired and fell asleep except for the adults.

In the morning...

Yuuma P.O.V

I woke up and felt hair on my cheek. I looked to my right to see Akari sleeping. We were going to get breakfast soon so I should wake her up.

Akari P.O.V

I was dreaming and My prince face was not shown and my world turned wobbly. He kept repeating softly, "Akari, Akari"

Then I woke up opening my eyes slowly and turned to a smiling Yuuma shaking me saying my name. He saw me awake and laughed.

"Heh. Ohayo Hime-Sama."

It became a habit when he is here and wakes me up to call me a princess. I rubbed my eyes and replied

"Ohayo."

he handed me a breakfast sandwich from Panera. After I ate it I went to take a bath.

When I got out I was wearing some stay home clothes: a baggy but not too baggy white shirt with a matching skirt.

nothing really happened so let's skip to when we got to the house.

SKIP...

When we got to the house Dad's room was next to mom's and Aunts (Akari calls their mom Aunt while they call her parents Aunt and Uncle)

we got our own rooms and, I was not surprised, my light pink big room was next to Yuuma's big room. They made it a surprise so they told us to got to the back yard to find that it was a beach so they unpacked for us. My room was light pink with whitish pinking curtains, a hot pink king size bed, a white bedside table with my white lamp and photo frame of me, Alma and Yuuma on the bottom in cursive white says 'Best friends' Photos on the walls, my own light pink and white bathroom my huge walk-in closet, a piano in my room, a balcony me and Yuuma share and for some reason a door that leads to Yuuma's room. Then I thought of something. Now I can sneak into his room at night and scare him. on my door in cursive and hot pink with glitter said 'Akari' with hearts around it and flowers and I have a huge white bookshelf with all my manga's and a big, short white cabinet with movie and a huge plasma flat screen TV. I loved this place!

Yuuma P.O.V

My door had my name made of fire and when I entered my room: I had my own white bathroom, a black king sized bed white walls a balcony a huge closet black curtains a bedside table with the photo Akari has (They all have that photo with the same frame but different colors) but it's black with white writing black lamp pictures of the wall, a huge black book shelf, a big TV with a black cabinet underneath and it's aaaaallll to me!

Alma P.O.V

My room was basically a copy of Akari's but the colors were light purple and white.

same with Monoka but yellow and white.

Normal P.O.V

There were about 100 maids so the kids were excited and yelled "NEW SCHOOL HERE WE COME!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! This chappy is** about** MARs and Callings moving in too. Lets begin!**

**All: Melodyloveheart does not own any animes in the whole story.**

Chappy 2: MARs, Callings and a new school

Aira P.O.V

When we got to the house we saw a boy with black messy hair and a pretzel stuck in his mouth. We sweat dropped at his actions. Then us and him stared for a long time. Then we heard socks and a girl with brown hair tied to the side and Emerald eyes jumped and hugged him from behind.

"YUUMA! Give me back my pretzels!" She screamed.

I sweat dropped because she was hugging his neck because she wanted to choke him.  
He had his hands on her arms in attempt to get her off. he managed the soft to get the pretzels in his mouth down his throat and yelled,

"Fine!" he got a cup which had all the cinnamon sugar pretzel in it and she smiled and said,

"Arigato!" And kissed his cheek with a light pink face on both of them.

"See ya!" she said and ran off

We feel forgotten.  
The Rizumu- Chan started talking.

"Ano.."

He faced us and turned pink

"Was that your girlfriend?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yuuma! Akari is calling you." said a girl with long hair but looked like him.

"Ok. Well Ciao!" he said and ran upstairs.

Then Alice my lil sis asked me a question.

"Um... who are they?" I shrugged.

Then a man (Akari's dad) walked to them almost got hurt when he saw Akari and Yuuma chasing each other. (he was about to get hit)

"Ok. That must be about the pretzels again. *Sigh* And You must be the other kids. You'll be living here too. The one with the black hair is Yuuma the one chasing him is Akari (He said while trying to point to them) and if you see a girl who looks like Yuuma that's Alma, his twin. The maid will lead you to your rooms" (They were the same in their colors.)

Dinner...

"So...Is she your girlfriend?" we all asked Yuuma-kun while pointing to the girl drinking water. They both spit their water on the ground, stood up and yelled

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then why did you kiss his cheek earlier?" we said questioningly

They gulped and found his twin ant the parents look at them.

"Great! According to this their marriage will be perfect!" exclaimed their parents bursting into tears of joy.

Normal P.O.V

Akari and Yuuma got angry and yelled to MARs, callings and their siblings

"NO! IT IS JUST A PUNISHMENT I/SHE DOES/DO TO ME/HIM!" They both then turned to their families

"What marriage?" They asked annoyed

"Nothing." they said.

"*sigh* I guess it can't be helped." they both said and talked while heading upstairs for bed. Tomorrow was their first day of school.

That night Akari couldn't sleep so she went to the balcony. She happened to find Yuuma there so she snuck behind him and hugged his neck. He was shocked but calmed down and realized that the only person who would do that is Akari.

"Hey Princess." he said without turning around.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" she said with her chin on his shoulder.

"Heh. Yeah guess not." he said smiling

"Why?" she asked

"Maybe the new school." he said

"Yeah me too."

"Don't worry. Just be Akari." he said softly. They didn't know on the balcony next to them Alma was recording this with a close up.

They said good night to each other and went to bed.

That morning...

"Hmmm..." Everyone was staring at each other.

Dress peak...

Alice was wearing it Amu would wear but with a red belt and no leg warmers and the collar and tie were straight. her hair was tied on one side like Rizumu but it was not up it was down like it was just clipped and it was with a red rose.

Akari is wearing it like all student should so does Alma, Aira and Mion.

Rizumu wore it like Amu but with no belt, pin thing on the side and no leg warmers.

Monoka was wearing the middle school uniform.

Ayumi (Mion's lil sis) wore it like Amu's but no belt so did Momoko (Rizumu's lil sis)

The boys wore it normal.

Dress peak end

When they got to school they snuck out making sure not to get crowded. Then they saw the guardians but only took a glance because they did not know how it was like.

"Ok class, we have uh...15 new students. 3 come in."

Akari, Yuuma and Alma came in first

"Boku wa Jinnai Yuuma."/"I'm Yuuma Jinnai"

"Atashi wa Jinnai Alma."/"I'm Alma Jinnai"

"Atashi wa Sakura Akari"

girls came this way so Akari and Alma narrowed their eyes and sweat dropped as they knew the drill to dodge all the girls and manage to not have 1 hit them. They moved away from the girls and there were only the guardians in the class and boys sitting down and at their desks.

"KKKYYYAAA!" screamed the girls as Yuuma could not escape.

Akari and Alma laughed and stuck their tongue out at him and sweetly asked the teacher for their seats. Some student thought it was an honor for them to sit next to the guardians as the next trio came in.

"KKKKYYYYAAAA! They don't have to introduce themselves! It's MARs and Callings!" they screamed.

The teacher sweat dropped and called the next 6.

"Harune Alice" said a bored looking Alice and jumped into her seat.

"Amamiya Momoko. Heh" Momoko said at an almost more cheerful than Yaya.

"Yo! I'm Takamine Ayumi" Ayumi said energetic. It seems Alice is the only one who is not as energetic as the 2.

"Hiro Yuki" said Shou's lil bro in the same tone Alice used.

"Todo Makoto" Makoto said with a peace sign and a hand in his pocket

"Fuji Arata" Arata said in a happy tone.

"WE'RE THE NEW STUDENTS!" They all yelled.

**I might update tomorrow or the next day. No bad comments! **

**...PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice/me: Hhhhhmmmm...(Humming)**

**Yuuma: What are ****_you _****happy about? *sigh***

**Alice/me:-3- Mou! Yuuma-tan, you're mean. But i am happy I am updating on time.**

**everyone sweat dropped**

**Yuuma: Yeah. the last time you updated something it was a note that you're discontinuing the trip of fun. Other than that you haven't updated in about 3 months. will we go on the trip today?**

**Alice/me:Heheh. Enjoy this chappy!**

**Yuuma: Melodyloveheart/Alice does not own any anime here except pretty rhythm siblings...wait. YOU ARE IGNORING MY QUESTION!**

Chappy 3: the trip begins **(Yuuma: oh that answers my question Alice/me: Yuuma-tan quiet you!)**

**Normal P.O.V**

Akari and Alma had funny and scared expresion for they were sitting next to Yuuma and was lucky enough to get out of their seats to talk to each other before Yuuma's new fan girls came running knocking everything in their way over.

"S-Sugoi." was all both of them had to say. They secretly listened to the question that could be laughed at

"KYA! When is your B-day?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What are your favorite hobby?"

"Have you had your 1st kiss yet?"

loads of questions piled up.

"Um...June 15, (i am making this up and his birth day is tomorrow) no, basketball, yes..." he froze when he realized what he said about his 1st kiss and sweat dropped when the fangirls got interestead.

Akari turned red and Alma listened because she did not know he had his 1st kiss yet and didn't notice Akari turning red.

"TELL US ABOUT YOUR 1ST KISS YUUMA-SAMA!" They begged.

"FINE! *sigh* anyway. It happened in 1st grade..."

Flashback...

It was 1st grade and Yuuma, Akari, and Alma were playing together. They didn't notice that the teacher was asking for anyone to play the prince and princess in the 1st grade play.

Akari and Yuuma raised their hand because they were playing simon says and Alma heard the teacher. (She has been wanting them to get together since they met. Oh and Alma is simon in this round)

"Ok. Akari is the princess and Yuuma is the prince. Come with me you two. We will be fitting costumes right now." Yuuma and Akari were a little angry at Alma right now.

Akari and Yuuma chose their outfits. It was the outfits on the episode Akari made a manga for a contest but smaller.  
They looked at each other and smiled that they chose a good costume.

a few days later...

It was the day of the preformance Alma is playing, of course, as Yuuma's sister.

When it was time for Yuuma to kiss Akari on the cheek, the audience did not know what kind of kiss though.

Yuuma stumbled on a piece of wood sticking out of the floor and kissed her on the lips. They were forced to close their eyes due to the script but in their minds they denied that they liked this. This was supposed to last until the curtains closed.

Alma did not know this because she was changing at the time.

Flashback end...

Alma had stars in her eyes and was happy. Akari managed to cool her blush get through the shocked crowd of girls and pulled the twins with her as soon as the girls realized that that was the Akari. They got attention from other classes eating their bento's. The guardians saw this and followed them.

"Yaya wants to know why there are people getting chased!" yelled yaya as they ran.

Amu chara changed with Ran to keep up.

"WHY ARE THEY CHASING!" Amu yelled as they passed a lot of classrooms wondering because the guardians were in it to. (Btw, Utau is the queen and Kukai is still here.)

Utau stopped and collapesed but she was still awake, just tired so Kukai lost to rock paper siccors and had to carry her all the way back to the royal garden.

Amu and Tadase told Yaya to keep it up because they were out to.

Yaya finally blew it. Literally. She blew a whistle and everyone stopped.

"Fan girls! Start talking!" she said strictly.

"Yuuma-Sama's 1st kiss was stolen in first grade in a play by _her." _Yamabuki Saaya said and pointed to a passed out Akari in Yuuma's arms.

Yaya started screaming and rolling on the ground as a sign for fan girls to leave. while Alice came in.

"Hi." she said not affected by her wails.

oh yeah. This is MARs and Callings siblings...

Alice

Has long flowing hair up to her ankles with red on top, grey(It is only an inch of grey on all of them. Btw, only the 6 have it.) in middle and black at bottom.

her personality: Good at sports(This is my dream person. I am bad at sports. But i am good at drawing anime. I'm the best in my class.), loves drawing, reading, mature than her 2 friends Momoko and Ayumi, mysterious, doesn't smile much and has red eyes

Her casual clothes are the sailor uniform for girls but the white part is black and the blue parts are red. she wears no hat, wears black boots, and has a chain on the skirt with 2 roses on the chain. 1 big and 1 small. favorite colors: black and red.

Momoko

Has long flowing hair up to past her knees with blue on top, green in the middle and yellow at the bottom.

Her personality: Happy. She is like Rizumu but instead of meat, she is a sweet glutton. She hates Makoto but not as much aas Ayumi hated Arata. She claims him to be a monster. Great at studying unlike her sister and likes to draw. Smiles a lot and has light blue eyes.

Her casual clothes are like Alice but the black parts is blue and the red parts are yellow, has yellow boots and doesn't have a chain and has the mini hat. Favorite colors: yellow and blue.

Ayumi

has long hair past her knees (Same length as Momoko.) with purple on top light purple in the middle and white on the bottom.

Her personality: a mischevious matchmaking with Mion, Momoko, Alice,Alma, soon Yaya, and Wataru. Energenic never looses a smile unless nessecary. Likes drawing, a sweet glutton like Momoko. Hates Arata but they play. Calls him Akuma instead of Arata. Has purple eyes.

casual clothes: same as Momoko but the blue parts are white and the yellow parts are purple. Has the hat but its the mini one.

Yuki

has the same personality, eye color, and hair color as Alice. his hair is up to his shoulder (All 3 of them have the same hair but different colors).

His casual clothes are the sailor top for boys and pants. The top and pants is the same color as Alice, no hat, has the chain and no rose but a cross. has black high tops.

same for the rest of the boys but you can figure it out by reading the girls and Yuki's profile.

End of profile...

It was lunch and they finally relaxed. All 15 were hanging out at the sakura tree 15ft away from the door of the royal garden. The guardians took a glance at them before they headed to the royal garden.

Mion, Aira, Rizumu, Wataru, and Shou were eating their bento's happily. Rizumu noticed Hibiki didn't have any lunch with him and was napping. she shook him to wake him up and when he yawned she stuck a rice ball in his mouth. they were scared and Akari hugged Yuuma's arm because she was suprised and scared that the school blew up and everyone survived.

the guardians told the school to go to the front of the burnt mess and found that Saaya had a lab coat, frizzy hair, and burnt clothes. They knew she blew it up.

"Minna! We will be in different groups cause everyone will go on a world tour!" everyone cheered.

"You will go to different schools though." still cheered.

"Ok. Group A: MARs, Callings, the guardians, MARs and Callings siblings, the twins and their best friend. Group B..."

fan girls were sad for the fact that the popular boys were not on their group. Meanwhile, the popular boys are cheering.

After school...

Akari was packing, again. She was in her normal clothes and got on the bus with everyone else. The rest of group A wasn't here yet. Only the guardians and her.

The next stop was Yuuma and Alma. Yuuma sat with Akari and Alma sat with Yaya.

The next stop was MARs and Callings and siblings. They were in their casual clothes. Everyone was. MARs was behind Alma and Yaya's seat and so were Callings and their lil sis and bro's.

When they got to the airport the took everyone's luggage to the private jet for each group when they got on the bus.

when they were there it was night so most girls had to wake up. Since MARs were practicing earlier so they wouldn't wake up. Neither was Akari. Their boyfriend to be had to carry them.

When Yuuma got inside the airport he saw everyone sitting at those chairs asleep in his group that were girls and the guys had to watch over them. He then noticed Akari was a bit red

Akari P.O.V

I was dreaming that Yuuma was my prince and we live happily ever after. i am pretty sure I am blushing. I then woke up to see Yuuma not looking at me but foward and I was awake but the airport is cold and he is warm so I pretend to be asleep a bit longer.

Yuuma P.O.V

Akari looks cute sleeping. I admitt it. I like my childhood friend.

I set her down on a chair with everyone else and watched her sleep.

When it was time to get on the private jet I carried her all the way to her room in the jet and in her bed to sleep. I figure I gotta stay here and watch her just incase she falls.

Normal P.O.V

Akari woke up to see Yuuma on her couch on his laptop.

she chacked the time before talking. It was 5:30 P.M.

She told Yuuma to stay while she takes a bath. she gathered her PJ's and left the room.

When she got out she was wearing the one she wears in the anime while drying her hair.

She saw that Yuuma wasn't there anymore so she thought he left. He acually just went to get their dinner from the table. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from the other side. It was Akari singing a song that her mom sang to her as a lulliby. She was singing 'yoru no uta' from card capter sakura: Tomoyo.

Yuuma P.O.V

She has an angelic voice. (He was blushing of course) I quietly opened the door and waited till she was finished.

Normal P.O.V

When she was done singing she heard clapping. She turned around and turned beet red when she saw Yuuma.

She chased him because he recoreded it. Alice came in.

"Nee, Yuuma-tan? Why is Akari-chi chasing you? she asked.

He looked at her with a look that said 'I can't tell you unless I want to be killed.'

she nodded and ran to her room.

"GUYS! Here we are. We are going to Cross academy!" Yelled Nikaido-sensei (from vampire knight)

**Hey! I will try and include couples but for now i will make it kutau tadamu yuukari and ribiki (Rizumu and Hibibki. Me and my twin: Blue twinkling star came up with it.). saira (Shou and Aira) won't act on their feelings and Mataru is too stuborn.**

**Kuatu, Yuukari, Tadamu, and Ribiki: Why us?**

**Me: I like you guys. But the main star will be Yuukari which is at #1.**

**All:review and Bye!**

**...PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey! I am BACK! I would like to say Happy B-day to Yuuma and LuvAnimeRM. You will understand when you see the reviews.**

**Yuuma: Just get on with the story...**

**Hoho~ :3 You just want to get 'lovey-dovey' with Akari-Chi don'tcha?**

**Yuuma:*Blushes* O-of course not!**

**Akari: *comes in room* Whad I miss?**

**Yuuma-Tan wants to get 'lo-*Cuts of by Yuuma covering mouth***

**Yuuma: I want to get lollipops for Alice. (-_-")She will never own us or vampire knight.**

**Yuuki(Vampire knight): Hey!**

**You aren't supposed to come out. Oh well~**

Chappy 4: vampire meetings

Normal P.O.V

Everyone in Group A received Uniforms. When they changed everyone had the day class uniform except...Alice. She was quietly standing there. reading.

"Alice! Hurry up! We're gonna be late" they yelled not realizing that the uniform she had was for the night class.

"I don't have class." she said brushing her long hair. "I'm in the night class." they 'ohhh'ed but left while she took a nap.

* * *

At night...

The day class was being patrolled by Kuran Yuuki (That means she is a vampire and in the night class)

"Cross-san! What happened to you?!" yelled a girl. (Sorry this is what happened right after all that fighting nonsense was finished. And they didn't know her real name)

"You are suddenly in the night class and your hair is longer!" yelled a girl in surprise. Group A decided to stay and watch why they're crowded.

The gates opened and Yuuki was forced by her brother to come on. They noticed a new student. (HOW HARD IS IT TO SPOT A RED AND BLACK HAIRED KID WHO IS 10)

"Hey, who's the new little girl"

Alice was sure to keep her head down not showing her face because she didn't want attention.

"Minna I would like to present 2 new students in the night class. Kuran Yuuki, my sister..." he said as students started whispering.

"...and Harune Alice." he said as she lifted up her head but looked bored.

"She and her friends in the day class are only staying for a few days though." then...they left.

* * *

a few hours later...

"Chotto, guys! Should we really be sneaking around?" asked Aira, Amu, Akari, and Alma (Heh all A's) while the other girls had a mischievous look.

"we have to find out why the night class is so special." (Sorry I am going to go ahead to the point when they got to a different school. They did not find out and I am kind of loosing interest. If you want to see more of when they were in the cross academy, PM me.)

* * *

On the plane...

Akari P.O.V  
Nikaido-Sensei said that we were going to be on the plane for a short so then he secretly messaged the girls and me on our Ipad that we would hold a festival for the boys. I was totally in it because he ate my pretzels now for revenge. But, not liking that I have to act like a cute, innocent, pink and white (well that I like), bunny. He said he will give us a task for the boys later.

I met with the other girls and turns out that every girl that went to Seiyo will be in it because this is supposed to be the school festival today.

There are different tunnels and a boy has to get 1 girl on each level (there are only 2 levels and a reward room. Got this idea from Never ending bonds story from pretty rhythm). Me, Alma, MARs, siblings, Hinamori-san, Hoshina-san and...Yamabuki-san. We were all on swings and the boy have to try and get us down without touching us or hurting us.

Oh yeah! Mion is a purple and white cat, Aira was a white and hot pink bunny, Rizumu was a blue and white bear, Alice is a red and black bunny, Momoko is a blue and yellow cat, Ayumi is a purple and white dog, Alma is a Purple and black cat, Hinamori-san is a pink and red bunny, Hoshina-san is a purple and black butterfly and Yamabuki-san is a green and red bear.

dress peak...

the bunnies were wearing a skirt and a Lolita top and boots

**Bunny**  
Alice is a black bunny with a red stripe at the end of the skirt and the bows are red she has a little black hat with a little net coming out and with black roses, net stockings, black boots, and black ears.

Everyone has that outfit with their own colors but she is the only one with the hat and net. The others put the way you want. I don't want to take too long.

**Bear**

bear ears in their color and a frilly dress, and high tops.

**Butterfly**

looks like a fairy.

**cat**

They look like in the picture if you search on Google images, it has them in chibi dressed like their mascot.

**dog**  
a Lolita dress with boots and ears.

Peak end...

Yuuma P.O.V

Where did Alma and Akari go. Oh there's everyone else. They said to go to the 'big event' so we entered as a group.

The first level was get to the other side while not falling.

everyone fell but me so the girl was forced to hold my hand

**Me: uh-oh...**

**Yuuma: Whad 'ya mean 'uh-oh! You're writing it!**

**Me: Fine...Onto the story...**

The next level was the last level. They made it an affect to look like the girls were dead dolls giggling. Hibiki tried saying stuff to the one he's supposed to get down, Rizumu.

"Rizumu! come on! If you don't come down I'll hug you till you die!" the others sweat dropped including me. Rizumu looked and this time it showed her face. She looked creepy and said

"Hehehe. Hibiki you playboy. You will never separate us!" We realized that MARs was holding hands, Akari and Alma were holding hands MARs siblings were and so were those guardian girls.

To be continued...

**That was really creepy~ hehehe**

**Next time on world trip...**

**The boys have to find a way to get them down. Rizumu so far is the only one talking.**

**...PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~!**

**Tadase: Anything you are happy about Alice-chan?**

***o* you are nice! Unlike someone-*Looks at Yuuma***

**I don't own anything! Oh yeah. Remember about that marriage stuff and all. Forget it. Pretend that their parents haven't met or anything! It is for the next chapter. **

chappy 5: Heartbreak?

Normal P.O.V

Yuuma has to deal with Akari getting down. he then texted the guys so the girls wouldn't hear and they can't move from there they are 2ft away from each other.

They nodded and got something out of their pockets. ok Yuukari, Kutau, Tadamu, Ribiki, Saira, Mataru, then siblings.

Yuuma got out the cinnamon and sugar pretzel bites he was about to eat and waved it a little. Akari smiled like a normal and lowered the ropes fast so she can get the pretzel and got lifted back up before Yuuma grabbed her.

Kukai got out some ramen and blew the smoke so she could smell it. she got a tray, aimed then fired it at Kukai. It got under the ramen and the tray went back to Utau. She had a wide grin and gulped it all down.

Tadase took out roses (IDK her fav food) and held them up to Amu. She slid down as fast as Kukai's 100 meter-dash and got the flowers. She smelled them and smiled.

Hibiki got out some barbeque and Rizumu jumped down and got it. She went back up and chomped the meat. He sighed in frustration.

Shou held out Aira's favorite designs and she pushed everything in her way. She hugged it as she got back up and squealed. Shou sweat dropped.

Wataru noticed Mion was sweating so he got a towel. She grabbed it before he had a chance to say Mion's name.

The little girl looked away so they could not be hypnotized to come down.

Then all the girls had widened eyes and gasped. After a few seconds their heads lowered and their grip on the rope to their neck loosened. (They were suicide dolls remember? Though the ropes were not that tight. Someone rigged it.)

The boys were worried. They closed their eyes and opened them to see them pale. They called the ambulance and they told them that they were about to be chocked and almost died. They are now just unconscious.

The next day...

The girls did not wake up, only the little ones went back to the plane.

Akari P.O.V

I woke up and felt a sudden pain from my neck and remembered what happened. I ignored my pain and went out to the balcony (They were still in their costume.).

I looked at the garden and watched a little confused.

Yuuma was in the garden with another girl with emerald green hair and brown eyes. her hair was down and it went to her mid- back.

They were chatting and laughing. Then Yuuma picked up a rose and gave it to her. That hurt -_-...

I heard his footsteps coming so I ran to the bed and pretend to be asleep...

**To be continued...**

**Dun-dun-duuun...Haha SORRY IT'S SHORTER THAN OTHERS!**

**R&R**

**...PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahooo! Alice here and then Akari has to find out who this mystery girl is...**

Normal P.O.V

Akari couldn't get that scene out of her head. Tomorrow she was going to tell him.

the next day at Seiyo...

Akari told him to meet her at the sakura tree.

"Yuuma-Kun, who was that girl yesterday in the garden?" She was dead serious.

"Hoho...are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe just answer!"

"Don't worry. It was just a classmate asking advice how to act when a boy gives you a flower. I will stay with Akari Zutto." he promised as he hugged her and she cried...

"CUUUTT!" yelled a person and a buzzer went of. He is a director.

"great, great!" the director yelled watching the film of this weeks episode of 'Yuukari'.

Akari and Yuuma sighed as they sat down with Alma to eat lunch. Alma had to stay due to his brothers acts when he refused to do the show.

"you guys did great today!" she said. Oh yeah did I mention that they were filming in a plane and that when the filming started it was when she woke up in the hospital because she already woke up before that. It looks like a regular plane that says 'Seiyo' in purple (Red from the girls and blue from the boys uniforms.) but is actually the size of a house!

"Arigato, Alma" replied Akari as she and Yuuma's hands were shaking due to the fact that they were the main couple characters.

Alice, Momoko and Ayumi barged in and took all 3 of them while They were complaining about their lunch.

They came face to clothes as they told them they need to model for Aira and Shou's magazine, prism stone.

"The first subject is what to wear on a date."

Aira's eyes flashed like Nadeshiko when chara changed and looked at Akari and Yuuma as they backed up slowly.

"Akari~, Yuuma-kun~. Can you model this weeks fashion line~?" she asked with a dark aura as they gulped and nodded.

"This is what you'll be wearing."

**To be continued. I might have shorter chappy's due to ideas.**

**...PEACE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry but I will discontinue you thi-**

**Yuuma: Really!? This is the 2nd story!**

**Relax and let me finish. *Sigh* (Whispers: Boys. tsk) Yes I ****_AM_**** discontinueing this, BUT, I will be starting A new story. It will be called 'House of adventure' here is a line that Hibiki says. Oh yeah same crossover and characters.**

**'This is our house?!'**

**That is all.**


End file.
